<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] A prize-winning philodendron - Elsajeni by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404341">[PODFIC] A prize-winning philodendron - Elsajeni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, houseplants, original tags:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary:<br/>Crowley comes back three days later with a larger pot, a bright leafy vine spilling from it. “Here,” he says, brandishing the pot at Aziraphale. “It’s unkillable.”</p><p>“You mean you’ve done something to it,” Aziraphale accuses, inspecting the plant. It doesn’t seem obviously miracled, but...</p><p>“No,” Crowley says in a tone of enormous patience, “I mean it’s a philodendron.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] A prize-winning philodendron - Elsajeni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983745">a prize-winning philodendron</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni">Elsajeni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which I learn how to pronounce philodendron and also forget to check if I’m too close to my microphone orz</p><p>Apologies for all the extra noise orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:05:45 minutes</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (6,4 MB)</li>
                </ul>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p></p>
    <div class="center">
      <audio></audio>
    </div>
    <ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/good-omens-a-prizewinning-philodendron">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/VWxnGJIS#Z0mKWjXR3lIKLQVcuBOn2g9C2DxmgM5CMOhmKuXslac">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aKiXLiqBDeDR-7y706-ShsXuG0RZkD7_">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983745"><em>A prize-winning philodendron</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni">Elsajeni</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                </ul>
  </div>
</div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/">kyokotsukuyomi</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>